Talk:Akane Okada/@comment-3434177-20191006001956/@comment-27702860-20191016075227
I'm quite sure that after Yuu-chan, Yuri-chan is the closest friend of Tomoko. Well, Tomoko did not have many other friends. Meanwhile, she has probably had the most intimate or detailed conversations with Yuri. Still, in Suspension, she and Yoshida had to discuss future plans. After all, Tomoko tried to protect Yuri of being embarrassed by Kowaritch in No-Disneyland, Though I think she might have also done that for Yoshida and anyone else. A bit of speculation on my part, since I also think she recognized Yuri's anxiety. Yuri still has issues for being proactive. The other big problem with Yuri-chan is her big insecurity regarding her friends, she acts like if she feared from a moment to another, they were to betray her and going away from her side, Yes, and she tries to drive them away since being alone hurts less then being, in her mind, betrayed. I went myself by branches off a lot, but the point is, we don't know practically nothing about Yuri's past before her relationship with Mako, the reason of why she dislikes Minami (beyond how we know what kind of person Kibako is), of if she was betrayed and hurt. It's more, what is the most open revelation Yuri has done about herself to her friends? I think Yuri just recognizes what a little shit "Kibako" is, and it irritates and disappoints her that Mako cares at all about her. In a way, Minami is the stereotype of the person Yuri fears and despises: a "friend" who will betray you for something as cheap as popularity. If just Ucchi had the courage for telling all truth about her feelings to her Emoji-gang, she could take a big burden off her shoulders. And I still see too far the day when Ucchi does the 'big confession'. Well . . . I do not think Uchi has fully accepted what she is and wants. The chapter before revealed that she does want to experience things from sharing the hotel room with Tomoko. We do not see what else she fantasizes about. Anyways, now that I think about it, it may be as simple as that Uchi sees Tomoko as a lesbian who found her attractive, so Tomoko can help her with her own feelings which she has been afraid to confront and discuss with her own friends. Granted, she cannot raise these subjects and sort of hopes Tomoko will do the work. Thus, she fantasizes about Tomoko peeking at her or staring at her as they sleep. Of course, we have Walls of Text on Uchi and her sexuality. She has gotten "better" in that she is more open in her "disgusting" discussions. Someone is going to ask her directly if she has a crush on Tomoko. Kayo suspects this, hence her asking Uchi if seeing a boy – Tomoki – makes her heart race. Glasses-chan suspects this of course. Blah . . . blah! Seriously, what's wrong with this bunch of girls? why do they always act this tough and renuent for confessing her insecurities, even with their most intimate closest friends? Ucchi, Yoshida, Yuri, Asuka, who knows who else. They are all insecure and trying to play roles. They are teenagers. We have to cut them some slack! Hell, Uchi is dealing with her own sexuality unable to discuss it with anyone, even the one girl she believes is a lesbian. I can't believe there are people in fandom, that even all what it has happened along series, they see Tomoko (the character) just like a mere joke, like if she weren't an important element for sustain series, she has developed a lot like character and has gotten to help her friends to overcome part of their insecurities, an endearing set of characters of whom I'm anxious for knowing about their 'true colors'. Some may just know of it from the anime which covers the first few chapters. So they expect cringe comedy. People hate change. Ironic in that part of "growing up" as a teen to a young adult is changing.